


Run Away With Me (Anytime You Want)

by IBlogAboutIt



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School AU, Peterick if you squint and turn your head, killjoys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBlogAboutIt/pseuds/IBlogAboutIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Patrick's first day at a new high school, and he makes an unlikely friend.<br/>High school au, oneshot trash. Please read the A/N.<br/>(I'm sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I messed around with timelines to make Patrick and Pete at high school during/post My Chem's Danger Days era.  
> Inspired by this writing prompt: "A girl is wearing a My Chemical Romance t-shirt sits down at a table and is eating by herself in the cafeteria. As she starts getting stared at, she gets uncomfortable and when she gets ready to leave, a boy slides into the seat next to her and whispers in her ear, 'why aren't you making any noise, killjoy?' "  
> One shot trash, I'm sorry. I might write more later, I dunno.

_Well, crap._

This, and a few other choice phrases, were running through Patrick Stump's head as he sat down at a desk at the back of he room. He ignored the glances shot his way - he was the new kid, after all - and pulled out a notebook to scribble in. He cursed his bad luck; he'd slept through his alarm clock that morning leaving only enough time to throw on some jeans and a Black Parade shirt, and grab a bite of toast before he had to run out the door. He'd fumbled his way through an introduction at the beginning of class, and was now writing half-arsed notes as the teacher rambled on.

...

Patrick wasn't surprised when it got to lunch and he had no one to sit with. He wasn't really expecting to have made friends on the first day, so he found himself an empty table in the cafeteria and sat down to eat.

He'd barely begun when he became aware of whispers and glances directed at him. He tried to shrink into his seat and kept resisting the urge to look up. Just as he'd decided to move and try his luck in the yard, someone slid into the seat next to him. Patrick looked up in surprise, catching the gaze of brown eyes half-hidden by a straightened black fringe. The other boy blinked, then leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Why aren't you making any noise, killjoy?"

Patrick started, glancing down at his shirt before looking back up into the other pair of eye. Neither of them said anything for a moment, the silence stretching out between them before being broken by the stranger.

"Hey. I'm Pete. I like your shirt."

Patrick looked down at his tee again. "Thanks. I'm Patrick, and, um, I like My Chem?"

Pete laughed, loud and genuine, and Patrick decided he could get used to that sound.


	2. We Are Wild (we are like young volcanoes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's a BAMF. Oneshot #2

Patrick wasn't surprised when, part way through his first term, people started calling him gay (and various other words along those lines).Pete was his only real friend, and neither of them were particularly hesitant in showing their affection for each other.

And besides, being called gay didn't really bother Patrick. After careful consideration, he'd decided that labels didn't really suit sexuality - he was attracted to some people and not others, and that was okay. Unfortunately, not everyone saw it that way.

It had begun with quiet passing comments in the hall, but when the new boy didn't react it quickly escalated to slurs yelled across the classroom. Patrick refused to respond, but Pete didn't have the same attitude. He took to shouting back responses, from "Gay is not a synonym for shitty!" to "Having a big dick doesn't count if it's your personality!". Patrick always smiled a little and shook his head, but he never moved away when the other boy threw a possessive arm around his shoulders.

Patrick didn't respond to the slurs, or the comments about his 'boyfriend' - well until one day.  
It was the end of a PE lesson, and all the boys were getting changed. Normally, this wasn't a big deal for Patrick, but this particular day Pete was absent. The slurs began, and Patrick shrugged them off until he heard someone call out "Wentz is an idiot, isn't he?'

Patrick froze. He slowly put down what he'd been holding and straightened up. He caught the eye of the kid who'd insulted his best friend and with an air of complete calm walked over to him and punched him square in the nose. The rest of the teenagers were to shocked to do anything, standing stock still as Patrick looked them each in the eye.

"Don't you ever fucking insult Pete Wentz again."

With that, the smaller boy collected his things and walked out of the locker room. As soon as the door shut behind him he let out a shaky breath and just about collapsed.

...

Somehow, Pete found out and messaged Patrick before he got home. The younger boy played it down, but Pete couldn't seem to get over it. They both fell asleep that night smiling, thinking of another boy in another bed - thinking of their respective best friends.

...

Neither boy was bothered by the bullies again, forming their own little microcosm among the other students. There were moments when Pete and Patrick would lock eyes and both would wish that nothing would ever have to change.


End file.
